Minion's Vacation
by Nera789
Summary: Minion takes a vacation to a nearby lake...though with all the threats and him not exactly being equipt for 'speed', it may not be vacation material...until he meets some of the locals.
1. Meet The Locals

**I haven't really done anything with Minion specifically yet, so this is for you side kick fans! …Or fins? xD Ok, stupid corny pun.**

**Anyway…**

"He said to take a day off, so I'm taking a day off…though I'm not sure if this is the best vacation spot…" Minion said as he stared at the lake in front of him.

"Ick…_lake _water!" He shook his head, "_filthy wild animals..." _He made a gesture of which passed for a shrug, and his suit began to emerge into the water. His legs walked in until he was waist deep and once there, his chest opened and was able to enter into the lake. His body suit backed up and sat on the shore.

Minion sighed; it had been a while since he had a _lot _of room to swim in. Though liberating, it also proved a bit tiresome. Being a similar shape to a piranha, he was naturally wide, but not having much room to swim and being treated as a intelligent being, he was also fed well compared to some other fish.

The water was fairly murky- enough to not see for a good two feet or so in front of him, anyway- which scared him a bit. '_how am I supposed to get back to shore?' _As he tried to move toward the surface, he heard a murmur not too far from him. A sort of disturbance in the water that he couldn't quite ignore.

"Hello?…Anyone there?" He felt stupid calling out into the empty water, but it seemed necessary.

In a flash, he saw a long, spotted and sharp-nosed fish fly past him, almost before he could blink. He jumped back, and began to back up into some sticks and brush.

"Look, um…whoever you are…I'm not here for any trouble...I, uh-"

"You don't need to be looking for trouble…" A breathy, snakelike voice replied. The fish emerged through the darkness, giving Minion a better look. He was very sleek, long, and his eyes were set close on a narrow part of his head. Spots ran up and down his entire body, fading into the lighter patch on his stomach. He had five fins, one on top, two on the more front of his body, a more shallow one on his stomach, and a very wide tail in the back. His jaws were massive, jam-packed with sharp teeth and large gills on each side of his head.

And Minion knew there'd be no way of out running him. The elongated fish jerked his head to the side, still speculating Minion.

"You're not from around here, are you?" he asked.

"N-no…" The fish advanced toward him swiftly, sizing Minion up, then smelled the water.

"A piranha? You really _aren't _from around here are you?" '_You have __**no **__idea…" _Minion wanted to say, but kept silent, and just shook his head.

"Hmm…it's a shame I have to eat you…you're…_clean… _and unique, you'd do well around here."If Minion could sweat underwater, he definitely was.

"Oh…you don't want to do that…I've not exactly had the best diet. Ha, you know…who _knows _what I've ate…really…"

"That's ok, _I've_ not ate much lately…You're nice and plump…you'll keep me going for _days…_" The fish smiled as he backed up, getting a better angle on Minion. He felt the water make a few _swoosh _movements, and Minion yelped, recoiled back.

"Not today!" An unfamiliar voice came from out of nowhere. Minion opened his eyes to watch the water stir up around the long fish and another fish, though not as long, it was still a pretty good size. It was hard to make out, but it seemed like the shorter one was winning. It almost looked like it was swimming in _circles _around the long fish, which seemed impossible. The teeth on the long fish seemed impossible to avoid. The shorter fish was picking up muck and stirring it around the long one, confusing it in order for the shorter to whack him a few times with his tail. After what seemed like an hour, the water settled back down…and the long fish took off.

"You'll regret this!" The spotted, teethy long fish called back.

"We'll see…" The shorter fish commented before backing up to Minion, then turning around to face him. The tips of his tail were black, each black spot coming to a point in each of the spines of his tail. His eyes were set farther away from each other compared to the long fish, and this one didn't have nearly as many spots; about two or three on each side. He was about three times Minion's size, rather then the five or six that the long fish was. His mouth was large and rounded, though he didn't have any teeth. Another thing Minion noticed was a rip in the right side of the fish's mouth, and scars ran up and down his body.

"Who are you?" Minion asked.

"Names' Jack. Are you ok?" Jack speculated him, swimming around him to get a better view.

"Yeah, I'm fine…what was that?"

"The fish that attacked you? That was a pike. Vicious creatures…and they've been taking over. He's been stalking this area for a while now. "

"So…what are you?…why'd you save me?"

"I'm a big-mouth bass; don't worry, I'm not as bad as it sounds. And why'd I save you? Because not many fish have the guts to save other fish; especially when a pike is involved. I've kind of set off to right that wrong." Jack looked him over again,

"Yikes, mate…you've got a pretty good scrape." Jack nodded his head at Minion's left side, and Minion turned (as far as he could) to look, and found that on his left fin, there was a rip.

"Oh…it must've been when I backed into those sticks."

"No prob., we get this all the time. Here, why don't I show you around?" Jack swam closer, steering him in the right direction, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" Jack asked.

"Minion."

"Well, Minion, we'll have you fixed up in no time. Chloe's first rate when it comes to wounds like this."

"Chloe?"

"Yeah, our little school's village nurse. She's helped fish all around the lake, though she grew up 'round here, so she generally sticks close to home."

"I see…so, um..what happened with-" Jack looked over at Minion, who was faintly gesturing toward his lip.

"I mean is it…"

"Nah, don't hurt no more. I got this a _long_ while back. Fisherman almost caught me…"

"A fisherman?"

"Yeah, a human; they find some… _thrill _in catching guys like us. I learned my lesson first time 'round. Though that don't stop me from messing with them."

"What do you mean?"

"They'll dangle this curved sharp piece of metal in the water, put some food on it, and hope you're dumb enough to chomp down on it. For some entertainment, I'll sit in some shallow water, where they can see me clearly, and I'll wait for them to throw the metal at me. The second I look away from it and swim away, you hear a bunch of groans from the boat; its great. You know, I'm not one to toot my own horn, but…I'd generally be a nice prize for a fisherman."

"Why?"

"Not much big-mouthed bass live as long as I have, the others get caught and ate when they're young. Its sad, really…they don't learn. Theres not many other big-mouthed bass around anymore…Chloe and I are the only ones in our school. Fishermen take a shine to us, for some reason…"

"That's terrible."

'Eh, it is what it is…can't do much 'bout it, now…" Jack looked over at him,

"So where are you from? Never seen a fish like you before."

"Uh…well, it's a long story…" Minion shrugged (by swiping to the side and back).

"I see...Ah, here we are." Minion looked to find that they were approaching a large tree. It was hoisted right-side up, it's base pushed far down into the sand and vines helped keep it up straight. Minion noticed that the water had also cleared out, giving him a better view of the area and just how _deep _this lake actually was. Being underwater, all the leaves had rotten out and holes were carved into the base and branches of the tree- making a perfect place for 'fish apartments'. There were also rotten leaves twined between twigs to make enclosed little homes.

Minion's jaw dropped. It had been the first place he had seen this large a gathering of fish…. Or really other _fish _regardless. He hadn't really associated himself with others before this trip.

Jack smiled over at him.

"Like it?"

"Wow…you guys have _thrived_ here! Being underwater and all, it'd seem like you'd have a greater difficulty with construction, but-" Jack gave him a funny look.

"Being underwater? You say that like its not normal for fish and their villages being underwater." Minion clamped his mouth shut. He couldn't let his savior know his background. Not yet.

"Well, its just the limited resources a lake would have to offer…its just impressive to see a community like this."

"You talk a bit funny, too..where'd you say you were from?" Jack asked, curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Jack!" A feminine voice called. Minion looked to find another bass similar to Jack, though she was smaller, more that of his own size, and her shape was all around more petite. She didn't have any scars, unlike Jack, as far as Minion could tell, and she was a lighter color.

"Found another stray?" She said.

"Yep. You think you can fix him? He's gotten a torn fin. By the way, Minion; Chloe…Chloe, Minion.." Jack said, giving Chloe some space to work and speculate Minion..

"Hello." She said sweetly before looking back at Jack, "yeah, this won't be a problem; I've dealt with worse." She smiled before turning toward the tree. 'C'mon, we'll fix you up in no time. Jack, would you mind staying here?"

"Not a problem, Clos'." Jack turned to move toward a community of branches, and Minion watched as swarms of minnows and other adolescent fish happily approached him.

"Jack! Jack! Where have you been?"

"Beaten up any more pike today?"

"I bet you sent them running!" Minion could hear a few say. He caught up to Chloe.

"So Jack, is he some kind of…_Rambo _fish protector or what?" Minion asked, and Chloe chuckled.

"Sort of. He's kept everyone safe around here from pike. They've became such a threat, its amazing they haven't taken over the entire lake." Minion followed Chloe into the carved out home in the base of the tree, and she moved toward a hole in her 'wall'. She picked out a few things from the homemade cabinet and floated back over to Minion.

"I've heard about how you and Jack are the last two bass in this school? I'm really sorry about that."

"No, its fine. Things happen." Chloe pressed a lily pad atop of his fin, then wrapped it's vine around it.

"Are you two?…" He drew out the word, hoping she'd get the message..

"What? Oh, no, no…We're not together. It would make sense, right? But… I just don't think it'd work out."

"Why not?" Chloe chuckled again.

"You ask strange questions." She tightened the vine. "So what about you? You're…different. And I've been all over the lake, I've seen most of the fish around here. Where are you from?"

"Not here…" He laughed subtly, looking down at his fin. "Thanks, by the way. A lily pad as a remedy?"

"No. Just a cast, really. It's worked with everyone else, so…you should be fine." She nodded, smiling before turning back to her cabinet.

"So..do _you_ know what happened to Jack's lip?" Chloe froze for a second, then turned to face him.

"He told me a …fisherman got him, but…" It was awkward for him to talk in 'fish' language; the word 'fisherman' sounded just as strange to him as if he were addressing someone next to him as 'that human', instead of 'that person."

"Yes…he's told me the story."

"I guess its not really my business if you don't want to tell me."

"No, no…that's ok." She breathed in, "Well, Jack was caught at a young age; not too far from the village boundaries, actually…" She shrugged, shaking her head. "I'm not that good telling it. He's much better at telling the story. I'm sure if you asked him, he would tell you." There was a loud 'crack' sound, and Chloe shook her head, smiling, "In fact, we could go ask him now."

**Jack was actually inspired by a real bass that I could **_**not **_**catch from last week when I was camping. He was really big; if I had to guess, it'd be at the absolute very least 20 in. But he was really weird; he kept coming to the same area, and he would literally look at my worm then swim off…whether it was because he just wasn't hungry (though I'd think they'd go for anything they could) or hes been caught before and knew what it was…I still have yet to catch him. I caught a bigger one then him while I was up there and threw him back…but I really wanted to catch **_**him. **_**Lol Out of respect; I didn't even want to eat or keep him. Though if I did, I don't know how I'd get him in the kayak; he'd pull he all over!**


	2. Jack's Story

Minion followed Chloe to the sandy lake floor where a congregation of fish had gathered around Jack. Minion realized the cracking noise was a branch being bent, along with others after to form a semi-dome. Lily pads were laid over the twigs giving the area a shadow. A hole was cut open to let in only a little beam of light in. The small fish all swam in place as if they were seated for a show, and Minion and Chloe took the back row. Chloe rolled her eyes,

"He likes a show."

"I can tell." Minion laughed, '_sounds like someone __**else **__I know…'_

Jack moved into the lighted area.

"Hello again, everyone…it seems we have a _newcomer _here; so lets give him a warm welcome, shall we?" A leaf was moved away from above Minion, and the light shined down on him. Minion smiled nervously with the spotlight on him.

"Jack, why don't you tell Minion here about the story of the Red Boat?" Chloe called out.

"What'd ya' say, everyone? How 'bout it?" The fish all yelled back in agreement, the young minnows being the loudest.

"Yeah! Yeah, Jack, tell us the Red Boat story!" Was most of what Minion could make out. Jack smiled and backed up. Instead of a full blown spotlight, there was only a dim beam that shown through a crack.

"You see, every few years, this red _boat _visits our village boundaries…but there have been reports all around the lake that fish just seem to be drawn to it….as if they're _pulled _toward it. Most other boats will throw smaller fish back in the water, try catching a few, then move off. With this boat, there has never been a time when a fish has came back." Jack moved into the light, "until _I _came along." He smiled, "I was a younger fish back then; I still had the darker, double spots on my tail, though I wasn't quite small enough for other boats to consider throwing back. One day, I had found a nice sized worm just floatin' on the lake floor, and I hadn't eaten much that day, so naturally I went for it. A sharp pain locked in my lip, and I found that the metal had snagged deep into my mouth. There was no way I was going to fight it; I tested it a few times and I felt it pull against me. I had heard stories about how they pull you out of the water and rip the metal out, but I wasn't about to let them pull me in. Finally, I angled the metal in a way I knew that if the fisherman felt me move, he would yank me up, and just as I pulled the other way and jumped out of the water, he pulled against me and the metal was ripped from my mouth." Jack began moving down the aisle, between the fish, "When I jumped out of the water I caught a brief glimpse of the fisherman…they're strange creatures, humans… They sort of have fins like us but they're longer and sturdier, and their heads are stretched farther out from their body. They have all this stringy stuff coming out from their heads, too." He paused, looking down, "_They_ are the biggest threat to this lake, and always have been…" he looked over at Minion, "Bigger then pike, turtles, and everything else that goes on around here. I can't tell you how many fish I've seen lost from being pulled up and never coming back…_good _fish…with families. Or they come back, but barely have enough energy to _breathe _because they were out of the water for too long, and go belly up. Most don't make it. I tell you what, I'll deal with pike…but _they _are what I just cannot stand. Humans." He turned away from Minion, "That's why I tell each and every one of you…_never _eat a floating worm. I don't care how _hungry _you are, it may just be your last meal. Worms generally don't live in water, they tend to stay in moist dirt….it's uncommon to see a worm even crawling along the lake floor." The crowd of fish were silent until the branches above them were taken apart and light spilled through. As they migrated back toward the tree, Minion and Chloe greeted Jack.

"Wow…that's pretty impressive." Minion finally said, " I'm sorry about the.. uh…humans…" Jack nodded,

"Its fine. I get back at them all the time. Speaking of which, why don't you stick around for a while? Tomorrow we'll go have a little fun messing with them." Minion floated back,

"Oh…I don't know-"

"Ah, c'mon; learn to live a little!"

"Yeah, you'll have fun, just go; you'll be fine." Minion glanced between the two reassuring expressions before smiling and nodding,

"Ok…I guess…"

"Nice! Alright, well, I'll see you two later." Jack said before hovering away back to the tree.

"So…where would you like me to sleep?" Minion asked as they moved back toward the tree as well.

"Oh, I think there's an opening beneath my home in the tree; its small, but it should be fine for a night, right?"

"Oh, yeah; um…you mean I can just borrow it? I mean, you don't buy it or rent it…"

"Rent?" She gave him a funny look, "What's that?" she asked curiously.

"Oh…um, its…n-never mind. I'll see you guys tomorrow, ok?" Minion said before backing up into the hole in the tree. Chloe watched him before going into her own.

**Sorry about these first two chapters being a bit rocky; I was initially going to have it as a short oneshot, but it got too long and I had to chop it up. I'm hoping the next few will be better.**


End file.
